


Terror

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, Smut, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley fell in love.</p><p>He does not regret this.</p><p>But he knows what awaits his hunter in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

Crowley had never felt so much terror. Not in life. Not in death. Not on the rack or being tortured by the Winchesters. Not in all the despicable deeds he had done to make it to the top. No, Crowley, King of Hell, Crossroads King, had never felt so much terror as he did right now, sliding a ring on Bobby Singer’s finger.

It wasn’t because this was a mistake, no regrets in this decision, he knew damn well that this was the only man he had ever really loved.

Not because it was part of a deal, no bribery, no tricks.

There was no crowd, no stage fright.

The terror came from the fact he was immortal (less be killed), and Bobby was not, and as far as he knew there was no fast track off of the rack besides becoming detached. Making children’s blood pour, making their mothers watch, and rising through the ranks with other such disgusting acts.

He was the king of hell but that only gave him rule, not the ability to change the way the system worked. He always knew that was where this was going, but after hundreds of years without humanity it’s surprising how good you get at ignoring things, despite their importance.

Marriage always gets you thinking on the future, he supposed. Although, neither of them had said this was marriage. It was a promise, more like. To end the back stabbing and hate and start showing eachother they cared in ways that didn’t leave marks.

Crowley quickly shook away the thoughts of their not-marriage and fell back onto his fear. He loved this finite man and he was going to have to watch him become a heartless bastard just like him. Watch him go from hero to monster. Watch him learn to kill the kind, the innocent, and the pure without a second thought.

And that scared him.

Crowley gulped, felt a ring slide into his finger in turn, felt the lips on his and made sure to kiss back. Hell time was slow. If Bobby died, died for real, this would be their last kiss in a long time.

So he kissed back passionately, so much so that the desperation poured through his lips.

"What’s wrong?" Bobby asked, hand resting in Crowley’s hip comfortably in his home.

"Nothing love." Their eyes met, all of the demons effort went into seeming calm despite the boiling urge to scream or move or cry. But- demons don’t have such human tendencies, he made himself believe, so that wasn’t going to happen.

"Crowley." Bobby’s tone was warning, he knew by now when the demon told white lies.

"It’s nothing to concern yourself with." His face softened, maybe for this moment he could spare his lover the terrible truths.

"Oh really?" Bobby rolled his eyes, he never knew what to expect from the other. But rarely was it hesitation, desperation, or whatever worry had take him by storm.

"Yes, really~" Crowley cracked a grin, perfect practitioner of covering pain with a joke or a smile or a sarcastic remark. He leaned forwards and kissed Bobby once more, tried to memorize the way it felt, the way they moved against one another. One day he might compare the way it was now, with a soft, kind human who made sure to make Crowley the focus, to a chilling, brimstone and fire demon, half at best what they used to be and surely double as selfish.

That’s what hell did, took your best traits and turned them on their heads.

Crowley began, while hands started sliding up shirts, to think about all the good traits his Hunter had.

Smart, smarter than a hunter had any business in being. That would become cunning. Sharp. Swift. Sure to get what it wanted with a terrible calculation.

Kind, that would become a power play. Deceptively soft, get your guard down, until the moment someone disagreed, then the fangs would show.

Thoughtful, when he decided to be. That would find its way to being manipulative. Remember every facet of someone’s life, use it against them, use it to hurt them.

Yes, Bobby would make a perfect demon, Crowley admitted to himself as belts came undone. An wonderful addition to his arsenal, an ace in the deck. He would make the perfect Knight of Hell once he was corrupted, exquisite replacement since pretty boy Winchester quit .

For all intents and purposes, him becoming a demon would be beneficial to Crowley.

Accept Crowley didn’t want that.

He wanted actual smart, actual kind, actual thoughtful Bobby. He wanted the man who held him like he were human and kissed him the same.

But there was no changing this fate.

"Alright, c’mon, your not talkin’ like you always do." Bobby’s words dragged Crowley swiftly from his thoughts, forcing him to realize they were both almost entirely unclothed on Bobby’s bed. "Tell me what’s going on."

"I’m just- thinking." Not a lie, not a whole truth.

"About?"

"Us." Not a lie, not the entire truth.

"Us?"

"Our future." Close.

Bobby shifted a bit. “And?”

Crowley looked at this wonderful man, this divinely human creature, softly, with admiration. Like watching a shooting star, beautiful while it lasts but it only lasts for the blink of an eye. “How I could possibly love you more~” That wasn’t entirely his shield.

"Hmph. Well, you’ll learn." Kisses hit again, hands went lower, the wonderful high of sex overtook that overthinking mind of Crowley’s.

The definite ecstasy of orgasm took them over after a time, just bodies collapsed over bodies, panting gibberish little things into each others skin.

Crowley was scared of what hell was going to do to his lover, but right now, being held by the very real, very alive, very perfect Bobby Singer?

Well, maybe Crowley could put off the anxiety a while longer.


End file.
